Joy
by Rachelewe
Summary: It's a short. About Warrick and the one that makes him happy. It's WarrickOc if you dont like that. Don't read. And Also...there is no Tina in my stories : T for now. Pardon the language.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone from the show CSI. I wish though….however all places and characters not on the show I do own.

**Authors Note**: This is my first Warrick Fiction. I have had this idea in my head for so long but could never piece it together until now. It's just something short and sweet. I like it…but I want to know how you guys like it. So please…Review!

**Joy**

Slowly he unlocked the door to his home and walked in, hoping not to make a sound. It was a gesture he knew all to well, the late nights that is. But he never complained, and nether did she. Shutting the door behind him he placed his coat on the rack and dropping his keys he continued through the living room and into the kitchen. It had already been a rough night; he was given an hour break, which he did not complain about. Looking down the hallway to see the door to the bedroom was slightly open he smiled and rolled up his sleeves.

He turned on the light in the kitchen and walked over to the cabinet. He needed some coffee, and badly if he was going to even think about finishing this case he was on. Making his way past the small island in his kitchen he stood in front of the cabinet and opened it up. Grabbing the coffee container he stopped and looked closely to what was on it. There was a small posted note, smiling to himself he tore it off and read the note.

_Already did it_

Setting the coffee back in its placed he closed the cabinet and walked over to the coffee machine. He wondered why he didn't smell it as he walked in. There was a glass sitting next to the machine and he let out a small chuckle. Pouring himself a small cup of coffee he placed it back on the container shelf. He looked at the clock on the stove. It read 2:44 am. Sighing and finishing his cup of coffee, he turned off the light in the kitchen the he walked down the hallway to his room.

Opening the door slowly he smiled and walked in. He stared at the woman in his bed. The way the moon casted a shadow over her body, the sheet that dangled across her, she looked angelic. Her dirty blonde hair was leaning over her face on the pillow, she looked sound asleep. He didn't have the heart to wake her. So he just watched her, creeping over to his side of the bed he sat down slowly not wanting to wake her up.

He leaned over and brushed some hair away from her face. She let out a gentle sigh before repositioning in the bed, which made him smile. How did he get so lucky?

"Baby what time is it?" A sleepy voice asked from the pillow, breaking him out of his trance.

"It's almost 3 baby, just go black to sleep" He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against her forehead. She smiled and snuggled back into the pillow.

"No, I am awake now…you on break?"

He smiled and decided against trying to make her go back to sleep, he un buttoned his t shirt and laid down next to her. Instinctively she found his body and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around her and brushed his fingers through her hair. She kissed his chest. When he spoke she could feel him.

"Yes…I am pulling a double, I have an hour break…"

"Oh…" She replied trying to keep herself awake…he knew she would fall back asleep anytime soon, "…I hope all goes right, and you catch those bad guys"

He brought one of her hands and brought them to his lips and gave them a kiss. No matter what the circumstance was she hoped for the best. It's what first caught his attention. He could never forget the day he met her. He was stopping at a fast food joint for a quick lunch when an argument between her and another man broke out.

_Looking up from his folder he heard the commotion arising from the front of the line. There was a young woman in her mid to late 20's, medium height, slender, dark blonde hair, tan skin holding a child hand while the man dressed in a clad blue suit with ice cream on his shoe stood looking furious. The woman began to speak _

"_Sir I apologize it was an accident please"_

"_These are 500 dollar shoes lady, and he just dropped his ice cream ALL over them, this was not an accident"_

"_I understand sir, but on the contrary you were also at fault, you were on your cell phone as you were walking and if Sam had not rushed to the side so quickly you would knocked him over"_

_This seemed to make the man in front of her furious. He steamed up and raised his finger to her face. _

"_Don't you even THINK you can make this my fault little lady"_

"_Please take your finger away from my face, I do not appreciate that and you are scaring my nephew"_

"_I don't give two SHITS about you're fucking nephew, he ruined my fucking shoes"_

_The woman picked up the young boy and covered his ears, he was beginning to cry and she was not pleased at all "Sir if you continue to use that language I will--"_

"_You will what? Call the police...Please"_

_A voice interrupted them, "Excuse me if there a problem" The man turned around and the woman looked over his shoulder. _

"_Who the fuck are you?"_

_He pointed to his vest, it read. Vegas PD with the words BROWN underneath. The angered man narrowed his eyes and pointed to the woman behind him.  
_

"_PD? Good will you arrest this woman?"_

"_Actually sir you're the one who will be arrested if you continue to use that language in this vicinity. I witnessed the entire innocent and you are harassing this young woman and child"_

"_Oh you're going to play it like that"_

"_Play it like what? You want to make a scene?"_

"_Are you threatening me?"_

"_No, if I was I would've asked you to step outside. You going to make me do this? Or are we going to handle this quietly here. It was an accident, so I suggest you get over it, and wipe off your shoes then leave"_

_The man was about to say something but closed his mouth. He turned back to the woman and glared then left. The woman let out a sigh when the door slammed and set down her nephew who was crying. Warrick got some napkins and knelt down next to the two. _

"_Thank you…for that…and the napkins" _

_Warrick smiled and nodded, "I just was your backup, and you were doing good"_

_The woman smiled and wiped away the young child's tears, "Sam it's alright…"_

"_Sam is it?" Warrick asked, the boy looked up nodding, "How about I buy you another ice cream, one that doesn't come with shoes?" The boy smiled a bit, slowly._

"_Does that sound good honey? Then we can go and see mommy? How about that?"_

_The boy wiped his eyes again and gave a full nod, "ok…" _

_Warrick smiled, "Ok then, let's get you that ice cream" _

_After the ice cream Sam was playing on the outside equipment and Warrick was standing with Sams aunt and handed her some coffee. Sipping her coffee she extended her free hand out to him.  
_

"_I'm Anna Calder by the way…but everyone calls me Annie" Warrick smiled and took her hand shaking it. _

"_Warrick Brown" _

And here they were now…a year later still together. He was a bit cautious at first because she did not know how she would react to his lifestyle. With his work and all but she took it quite well. She trusted him; she never bothered him about his late nights, early mornings. She understood and he was grateful for that.

beep beep

Groaning he slid one hand in his pocket and looked at his phone, it was his alarm. His break was over and he needed to leave again. He gently and quietly untangled himself from her sleeping form and buttoned up his t shirt. He leaned over to give her a soft kiss, and whispered, "I love you"

He quietly walked to the bedroom door and opened it and then closed it softly, right before he had it completely shut he heard a gentle whisper back, "I love you too" Smiling to himself he shut the door and walked down the hallway into the living room. After retrieving his coat and keys from the hanger he left for work, his day suddenly looking brighter. Who knew so much joy could be felt in such a short amount of time.

**.Fin.**

_Review?_


End file.
